PC Rosters
Here is the list of player characters playing in the primary Roll20 Kassithe campaign: Dylan Minglewood Dylan is a halfling bard, originally hailing from the halfling village of Bearden's Crossing. A light-hearted flutist, entertainer and showman, Dylan is often found in pubs & taverns, literally playing for his supper. His chipper demeanor is often useful for defusing tense situations, but he once, himself, created a tense situation: he satirized the mayor of Bearden's Crossing, Eural Dunaman, causing great insult. At the behest of his uncle, Dylan joined the militia of Ag-Rakade. It was either that or, potentially, the stockade. * Dylan made allies of the guards of both the Ahti-Wagrah and Dii'Duuresu guilds in Ag-Rakade in the aftermath of "Your Mission ..." * Dylan found the woman who gave his mother the dragon blood amulet he wears around his neck during "Bogged Down" * Dylan decided to stay with his people, the halflings of Bearden's Crossing, after the destruction of Ag-Rakade Ket-Ramat Ket is a human scout in the employ of the Ag-Rakade militia. Born and raised in the village, he is devoted to the health and well-being of the villagers and for his comrades. Even though he can be a bit arrogant ("I'd rather eat my own armor than admit I'm wrong"), he became the protege of Ibbi-Adad. Ibbi has taken him under his wing, instructing him in not only the tricks of the trade but in the overriding political situation of Ag-Rakade and beyond. * Ket-Ramat possesses a triangle made of sticky, foul-smelling, black material. He found it to be quite handy in waking up sleeping individuals. Game terms: acts as smelling salts, will automatically wake up people who are sleeping due to natural affects, allows a fresh save at advantage vs. magical sleep. It is ineffective against unconsciousness due to injuries or comas/sleep due to poison. * After the rescue of little Annibelle ("Sticks and Bones"), Ket also took some training as a fighter under Ibbi's tutelage. It never hurts to be able to fight when cornered. * Shoklen gave Ket-Ramat his cloak of barkskin. ''Ket tends to enter close combat more than Shoklen. * Ket-Ramat was captured by the Perskebethi guard and imprisoned in the Quarry of the Mages ("Escape from Poo Corner"). Lugal Lugal is a human wizard in the employ of the Ag-Rakade militia. An official Mage of Learning, he carries the Bronze Feather, a symbol of the followers of Ea, the Goddess of Wisdom. As for all Mages of Learning, his focus is on the collection of knowledge and the understanding of the world, the universe, and the mystic arts. He can be inflexible in his thinking, but everything he does is for the good of the common people. * Lugal recovered a mysterious spellbook from the necromancer who raided the tomb of the ruling family of Ag-Rakade. A garbled book, Lugal is currently spending many hours trying to decode its mysteries. * Lugal copied the mysterious drawings found in the tomb of Maoldònaich, the Moon Druid. * Lugal nearly met his death during the "Gnarly Gnolls Gnashing" * As a reward for defending her during an assassination attempt, Gemekaa the merchant gave Lugal an Ag-Rakade sigil ring and a note impressed with her official wax seal ("Interstitials, Caravansaries, and Thesauri". * Ket-Ramat was captured by the Perskebethi guard and imprisoned in the Quarry of the Mages ("Escape from Poo Corner"). Shoklen Shoklen was a human ranger and hunter, in the employ of the Ag-Rakade militia. He was raised in the outlying farms surrounding Ag-Rakade, however after the death of his father he participated in a unique exchange program: he served under a lizardman shaman in the swamps at the confluence of the Tith-Ronta and Zath-Ronta rivers. He learned much of the swamps and the lizardmen during this time, unfortunately the lizardmen suddenly broke off contact, and the shaman was forced to send Shoklen back to Ag-Rakade. * Shoklen was awarded the ''cloak of barkskin by the dryad during "Things That Go :Bump: in the Daylight". The fey creatures of that glade offered up their services, such as they may be, should he ever request it. * Shoklen later gave the cloak to Ket. "You enter close combat more than I do." * Shoklen sacrificed himself in order to guarantee the rest of the party could escape during "Bluff, Counter-Bluff" Dergrom Hillstrike Dergrom is a hill dwarf cleric of Moradin, the All-Father. Loyal and devout, he is currently on a quest for knowledge given to him by his prelate, Zanten Flintrock, which involves traveling the world looking for any information on a myth known as the Planar Boundary. Dergrom was traveling down the road on the outskirts of Kassithe when he was captured and imprisoned in a cell under an old manor house. * Dergrom was released from his prison by the other party members during "You Meet the Weirdest People in the Produce Section". He decided to accomplish his mission on his own, leaving the party after those events. Vjor'Kul Vjor'Kul, The Dishonored, is a high orc, but not from Ak-Azkobaq. Instead, he's from a faraway, jungle land across the Presett Sea. Intentionally refusing admission into the tainted ranks of his tribe's leadership, Vjor'Kul took up the mantle of Defender of Nature's Realm, with the self-assigned mission protecting the Kruczinka Swamplands. One day, he noticed strangers stealing the otherwise-harmless needle palms native to his land. Sensing ill motives, Vjor'Kul followed them across the Presett Sea to a stockaded farm outside of Ag-Rakade. He was spying on the farm when he was taken captive. * Vjor'Kul was released from his captivity by the other party members during "You Meet the Weirdest People in the Produce Section". * Vjor'Kul was led to the tomb of Maoldònaich, the Moon Druid, where he discovered the Axe of the Moon and the Scroll of the Moon Servant. He has been studying the latter ever since. * Due to an incident that shall never again be discussed, Vjor'Kul has advantage on attacks vs. frogs or frog-like creatures. * Vjor'Kul left the party shortly after that incident in order to find more information on the Moon Druids of old. Craganor Craganor is a bombastic, yet loyal, servant of Inanna, the goddess of battle and soldiers. He was assigned the depressingly mundane task of observing an insignificant cult of Nergal in the halfling city of Nahji-Rifa. Nergal, the god of the dead, is a revered and senior member of the pantheon, but his cultists have been known to take things a wee bit too far. Craganor was observing their ceremonies in a Nahji-Rifa warehouse when, out of nowhere, a certain Mage of Learning started the warehouse on fire. After a few hearty greetings and a non-confrontation with highly peeved cultists, Craganor felt the higher calling was to travel with this party and try to find the cause of the fall of the village of Ag-Rakade. * Craganor possesses a sheathe that must fit an exotic sword. He found it, when he was an acolyte, while cleaning out the old relic room in the monastery. * Craganor joined the party during "Road Trip!" * Craganor was captured by the Perskebethi guard and imprisoned in the Quarry of the Mages ("Escape from Poo Corner"). During his 4 months of captivity, Craganor was imprisoned using mannacles of a strange silvery metal; something about those mannacles caused him to lose touch with his goddess (Inanna, Lady of Righteous Battle), and therefore his clerical powers. Once the mannacles were removed, his contact with his deity was restored, along with his abilities, but the experience made him seriously question his faith and his future. Daric the Camel Merchant Daric joined the party at the Badlands guardpost. He appears to be an experienced and skilled traveler, but he realized it would be foolish to cross the harsh land on his own. Not particularly gregarious or outgoing (he keeps his hood up, even when relaxing), he has proven to be an excellent marksman and sniper. * Daric possesses a box that contains a rare, two-headed worm, the purpose of which is as yet undetermined. It was a gift from a particularly strange uncle. * Daric joined the party during "The Wooly Blues" * Somehow, Daric was spared capture during the battle under the Perskebethi slaver's stockade ("Escape from Poo Corner"). He used the distraction of the Battle of the Quarry to infiltrate the mages' tower to rescue his party. Gimble Gimble is a very strange creature, hitherto unseen in these parts. He is a rock gnome from the mountains to the north of Kassithe. A well-trained evoker, he heard tales of the attack on Ag-Rakade, and proceeded post-haste towards the damaged village. He learned from the militia at the Hurrethe outpost east of the Badlands that some former soldiers form Ag-Rakade were raiding a gnoll camp, and were expected to return. Gimble waited, and convinced the party to let him assist them in their mission to find the cause of the attack and bring those responsible to justice ... or to a sword point. * Gimble possesses a Figuring of Wondrous Power: Silver Raven. * Gimble joined the party during "Montage of Pain" * Gimble succumbed to the blade of an assassin during "Escape from Poo Corner", and was held captive by the Quarry Mages for several months. Samman ibn Shakhs Samman ibn Shakhs ("Samman, Son of No One") is a traveling gladiator, a warrior who travels from city to city, engaging in combat for sport. He's been a pit fighter since he was an unusually-large lad of 14. He has traveled extensively over the years, gaining a fair amount of success and renown from his victories. He is a consummate showman, knowing how to stir up the crowd into supporting him over his opponent. He is a stickler for rules and doesn't have much sympathy for those who get into trouble by skirting their responsibilities. * Samman possesses a small cloth doll skewered with needles. He won it from another gladiator in even combat, it was included in the small chest that comprised his opponent's wager. * Samman joined the party during "Dancing in the Streets" * Samman was captured by the Perskebethi during "Escape from Poo Corner", and was held captive by the Quarry Mages. During that time, he was forced to mine the mysterious Heart of the Earth. He was later rescued by Daric during "Raging at the Heavens". Ebo Darwishi Ebo hails from the desert kingdom of Perskebeth, on the Ter-Mith bay. He was a guard for the noble class, and is a very talented warrior, dual-wielding scimitars with great skill. He left Perskebeth when he discovered the official Mages of the Quarry were performing magical experiments on human slaves. Since that time, he's been acting as a sellsword to any who needs his services. * Ebo's only reminders of his heritage are the two scimitars he wields, and the rare Perskebethi chain mail he hides under his tunic. * Ebo joined the party during "Dancing in the Streets" * Ebo was captured by the Perskebethi during "Escape from Poo Corner." Like Samman, he was held in the tower of the Quarry Mages, and forced to mine the Heart of the Earth. He was rescued by Daric during "Raging at the Heavens". Return to Main Page Category:PCs